


2 Blocks Up

by Scout125



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout125/pseuds/Scout125
Summary: Toby needed a drink and got so much more
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Kudos: 8





	2 Blocks Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under my Pseud of kellerluvstoby
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing a fanfic about 8 years ago … so if ya like it … then WOO HOO for me …. If not let me know why and I will try to make the next one better.
> 
> And thanks to LSK for checking that I crossed every I and dotted every T.

As Tobias Beecher sat in his office pouring over the massive case he was involved in, he rubbed his temples to try and ease the pressure he was feeling in his head.

He glanced at the clock on the wall it was 3.30. He thought to himself “Fuck this, I need a Drink”, he stood up and grab his coat and walked out the door, telling his assistant to cancel all of his afternoon appointments as he would be unavailable for the rest of the day. As he walked towards the door he called over his shoulder for her to have the rest of the day off and he would see her tomorrow.

Toby stopped on the stoop of his building, squinting at the bright sunlight, as he walked to his car he reached into his jacket pocket and bought out a pair of Sunglasses. He tore out of the car park in is Corvette with music blaring; he was stopped at a red light looking straight ahead waiting for the light to go green so he didn’t notice the motorbike pulled alongside him.

The guy on the bike was tapping his foot along with the music coming from the car next to him, he glanced over and his foot stopped mid tap. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the specimen sitting in the car was drop-dead gorgeous, blonde hair with a tinge of Red. That was all he was able to take in as the light turned green and the car took off.

It took Chris a few seconds to realize that the cars behind him were beeping at him to move; he glanced over his shoulder, gave them the bird and took off after the guy in the Vet. He finally caught him as he was pulling over in front of an Apartment Complex. He parked his bike so he could watch the guy get out of the car; he sat and watched every move the guy made. His breath caught when the guy turned around and took his sunglasses off and looked straight at him smiled and walked into the building.

Chris had never seen eyes that blue before, “Fuck me” he said as he felt his cock twitch at the thought of those eyes and how deep he could look into them and most probably get lost in. He started up the bike and tore off down the street thinking about the guy he had just seen.

Toby was in the mood for a drink and he thought to himself “A Fuck wouldn’t be too bad at the moment”. As he ran his hand over his groin feeling his cock twitch, but he shook his head and said to himself “There will be more than enough time for that later”. He put on a pair of Denim Jeans with buttons instead of a zip, a Black button-up shirt with short sleeves and boots.

He headed downstairs and started to walk up the street towards a bar called “Murphy’s”. On the path outside the bar Toby noticed a motorbike but only gave it a quick glance, because the temptation of a drink was to overpowering. Toby walked in and noticed that there weren’t many people around as it was still early.

He went over to the bar and ordered a beer; he was scanning the room when his eyes fell on a tall dark-haired man playing pool, he had on a tight white shirt and black jeans, he had his back to Toby and didn’t see him looking at him. Toby didn’t mind as he had a great view of the guys arse as he bent down to take his shot. “Mmmmm …Damn” Toby said to himself.  
Toby sat there for a while and watched this man who Toby thought would give him a run for his money. Toby drained the last of his beer and indicated to the barman for two more and a shot of Bourbon, he downed the shot and picked up the beers and walked towards the pool table where the guy was. The guy had just beaten his opponent and was trying to talk him into playing another game, but the guy didn’t want any part of it as he and his party left the bar. 

The guy drained his beer and turned to go to the bar nearly knocking Toby over. Toby handed him a beer and walked over to the table to set it up for a game.

“Fuck it’s you,” Chris said under his breath after he realized that this was the guy he chased in the car earlier

Toby looked up at the guy who was staring at him, it was then that Toby realized his eyes were blue and he was gorgeous. Toby tilted his head and looked at the guy then said, “You want to break or should I?”

He was still staring at Toby, and then he shook his head and said: “You break”.

The sound of the guy’s voice sent shivers down Toby’s entire body. He took another swig of his beer put it on the table next to him and bent down to have his shot. He looked up at the guy and smiled, he took his shot and went over to take a swig of his beer, he watched the man scope out his shot.

He looked at Toby then back down at the game and as he was lining up his shot said: “So you got a name?”

“Toby…You?”

“Chris” he said as he smiled at Toby, a smile that made him go weak in the knees and he had to sit on the chair next to him. Chris smiled as he slammed the white ball into the 10 ball.

“Yo Sean…Two thanks” Chris said to the barman. Sean bought them over and looked from Chris to Toby then smiled at Chris, as he walked away he shook his head.

“So what do you do?” Chris asked Toby.

“I’m a Lawyer” was Toby’s reply

“Mmmmm” Chris grunted.

“I gather by that, you don’t like lawyers?” Toby said.

Chris just smiled at him and Toby’s knees went again.

When Toby got up to take his shot, he brushed past Chris, even though there was plenty of room he wanted to feel the heat that he knew was radiating off of Chris. And boy was he right about that, he could fell his heat and knew that Chris could feel his even through the clothes that they were wearing.

They stayed at the bar for a few more hours talking about their lives, drinking, and playing pool. As Toby drained the last of his beer he was watching as Chris did the same. They put the empties on the table and stood looking at each other, and then Chris came over to Toby and grabbed his hand and said “Let’s get out of here”. Toby took his hand and said “For Sure”.

When they got outside Chris pulled Toby to him and kissed him gently at first, then more intensely as he felt Toby relax and fall into him. Chris was first to break the kiss, he looked at Toby who was breathing just as hard as he was. “My place is a couple of blocks from here” Toby said.

“Ok” Chris said as he handed the helmet to Toby who looked at the bike then at Chris, shrugged his shoulders, slipped on the bike and wrapped his arms around Chris. He was about to tell Chris where he had to go when Chris said “I know where you live”. He looked over his shoulder at Toby who was staring at him. Then as if a light went on in Toby’s head he said “You’re the guy from earlier this afternoon.”

“Yep” Chris smiled.

When they got into the elevator, Chris grabbed Toby by the hips and pulled his groin to his and rotated his hips which made Toby moan and Chris smile. As soon as the door to the apartment was closed Chris pounced on Toby, pushing him up against the door which made him grunt.

Chris’ hand was trailing up and down Toby’ back under his shirt, he was kissing the spot between Shoulder and neck relishing in the sounds coming from Toby’ throat. Toby raised Chris’ arms above his head, running his hands up Chris’ sides raising his shirt, Toby’ eyes followed the same path as his hands.

Toby was mesmerized by Chris’ torso, every muscle, he dropped Chris’ shirt and placed his hands on Chris’ chest, he wasn’t sure if the intake of breath came from him or Chris, but when he looked at Chris his eyes where closed, Toby bent down and flicked his tongue over one of Chris’ nipples, which made Chris moan. 

Chris put his hand on the back of Toby’ head and grabbed his hair pulling his head back Chris licked up the length of Toby’ neck to his jawline, then kissing him roughly causing Toby to lose his breath.

Chris pushed Toby down on to the couch knocking the wind out of him, but Chris caught the breath with a fierce kiss. Chris’ hand was on Toby’s groin feeling his heat and the twitch of his cock. Toby took his shirt off and pulled Chris to him, hissing at the feel of skin on skin.

Chris kissed his way down Toby’ body, licking, sucking and biting. He sucked on Toby’ nipple, then he looked up at Toby who was looking down at him. Chris thought “Fuck I could get lost in those eyes”. Chris gave a half-smile and bit Toby’ nipple making him hiss.

Chris did the same to the other nipple and slowly licked his way down to Toby’ groin, he unclipped Toby’ jeans and eased them over Toby’ hips, he buried his face in Toby’ groin to inhale Toby’ smell.

“Fuck you smell great” Chris said to Toby.

Chris lightly ran over the length of Toby’ cock feeling it twitch, he bent down and licked the tip of it tasting the pre-cum. He licked the length of it and smiled when he heard a moan come from Toby.

“Chris” Toby moaned and lightly put his hand on Chris’ shoulder but as Chris sucked Toby’ cock into his mouth Toby dug his finger into Chris's shoulder knowing that he would leave marks but didn’t care, cause the feeling of Chris’ mouth on his cock was sensational. Wetting his fingers, Chris placed a finger at Toby’ arsehole and pushed forward, at first feeling resistance then feeling Toby relax and letting him enter. “Yeah baby, that’s it let me in” Chris growled.

Chris worked his finger in and out of Toby’ hole relishing in the noises Toby was making, he inserted the second finger, now moving them in a scissor motion to open him up, he moved past Toby’ prostate making him buck his hips upward forcing his cock deeper into Chris’ mouth, but Chris has been ready for that so he backed off so he wouldn’t gag.

His fingers were still inside of Toby moving in and out, Chris stopped and Toby moaned “Chris don’t stop”.

“Shhh….baby, don’t worry it’s going to get better” Chris said in a low husky voice as he positioned himself between Toby’s legs.

Toby could feel the head of Chris’ cock pushing into him; he opened his legs wider to allow Chris better access. Chris pushed his cock all the way to the hilt making Toby arch his back and moan. “Fuck yeah, nice and tight baby” Chris said.

“Mmmmm” was all Toby could manage because the sensation of Chris’ cock in his arse was overwhelming.

Toby pulled Chris down for a kiss; the kiss was intense making them both moan into each other’s mouths. Chris grabbed Toby’s cock in his hand and started to pump in time with his thrusts. “Chris…I can’t hold on much longer” Toby said between gasps. Chris pulled Toby’ cock two more times and thrust into Toby brushing past his prostate making him shoot all over his stomach and Chris’ hand. Chris thrust once more into Toby and came deep in him groaning “Fuck yeah”.

Chris collapsed onto Toby, breathing hard he said “Fuck baby that was awesome”.

“Mmmmm” was all Toby said.

Toby kissed Chris hard, and then he got up and put his hand out for Chris to take and said with a smile “Shower Time”. Chris smiled and raised a knowing eyebrow.

Toby lead Chris to the bathroom, he turned on the shower, climbed in with Chris close behind, Toby grabbed the soap and started to wash Chris’ chest marvelling at how it felt under his hands and the reaction he was getting from Chris as his hands glided over his body. Toby got to his knees and licked the head of Chris’ cock, “Fuck” Chris hissed as Toby engulfed his cock. Chris had to brace himself against the wall to keep himself steady.

“Fuck Toby” Chris said as he grabbed Toby's head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Toby, I won’t last long if you keep sucking my cock like that” Chris moaned as he fought the urge to cum there and then. Toby could sense this so he sucked on one of his fingers and snake his hand around Chris’ hip to find his arsehole, he pushed his finger in deep and found Chris’ prostate, he brushed over it making Chris buck his hips and push cock further into Toby’ mouth “Fuucckk” he said as he shot his cum into Toby’ mouth.

“Fuck Yeah” Chris said as he pulled Toby up to kiss him, tasting his own cum on Toby’s lips and tongue. “Turn around” Toby said.

Chris turned and braced himself on the shower wall spreading his legs to give Toby access to his hole, Chris was taken aback when he felt Toby’ tongue in his hole “Mmmmm” Chris said as Toby dug his tongue into him. 

Toby stood and grabbed Chris’ hip with one hand to steady himself, with the other he grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down his crack then placed the head at Chris’ opening and pushed slightly till he felt the first pop, he stood there like that for several seconds relishing in the feel of his cock in Chris’ arse, he then was jolted back to reality as Chris pushed forcefully back to impale himself on Toby’ cock “Jesus” was all Toby could say as he caught his breath. “Mmmmm” groaned Chris.

“Well are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stand there with your cock up my arse” Chris said. Toby started to move slowly, “Mmmmm … Fuck me harder baby” Chris groaned. Toby liked the way that sounded, he started to thrust in harder, Chris was pushing back hard to meet his thrusts. Toby grabbed Chris’ hips and really started to pound into him with force.

“Fuck you arse is tight” Toby hissed

“Yeah say it again baby” moaned Chris

“Your arse is so fucking tight” Toby said

“Talk some more baby … tell me more” Chris groaned

“I love it when I go deep … Like this” Toby said as he thrust into him hard.

“Shit yeah do that again” Chris grunted, and Toby did.

“Grab my cock” Chris demanded through hard, fast breaths. Toby reached around Chris and took his cock in his hand and started to pump in time with his thrusts. “Fuck Toby…I’m gonna cum” Chris said just as Toby brushed past his prostate Chris exploded into Toby’ hand and on the wall of the shower, the friction of Chris explosion on Toby cock made him erupt into Chris “Fuucckk” Toby cried and collapsed on to Chris’ back.

“Fuck baby that was fan fuckin tastic” Chris smiled

“Yeah it was” Toby agreed

After they finished getting cleaned up, Toby asked if Chris wanted to have something to eat.

“Yeah” said Chris

Whilst they were eating Chris asked Toby about his work “So you’re a lawyer?”

“Yeah” Toby said without any enthusiasm at all. “So, I gather by that reply you don’t like what you are doing” smirked Chris. 

“It’s ok” Toby said

“Why don’t you get out then if you don’t like it” Chris asked.

“Don’t know” Toby shrugged  
“Well...…” was all Chris got out before Toby pounced on him and silenced him with a fierce kiss. “I guess we have finished that conversation” Chris laughed. “Follow Me” Toby said. He got up and headed for the bedroom with Chris in hot pursuit.

Toby was woken by a siren going past his window, he rolled over to put his arm over Chris but found an empty space. Toby rolled onto his back and said “Fuck”. Toby got up, showered and dressed for work.

He went into the kitchen and there on the table was a note from Chris

9.00PM TONIGHT  
MURPHY’S

Toby smiled to himself and headed out the door to go to work.


End file.
